Do you want to cause some mischief?
by ChloeIn221B
Summary: Inspired by 'Do you want to build a snowman' from Disney's 'Frozen'. This is a Loki x Reader (Insert)... So you are in the story! In this Loki finds out before Odin tells him.


-5 Year Old Reader, 8 Year Old Loki-

"Loki?" _ knocked on the big wooden door that lead to the Prince's room. She hadn't seen Loki for days and she couldn't understand why he'd locked himself away.

"Do you want to cause some michief?" _ began to sing, hoping to get a response. "Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, Come out the door...It's like you've gone away..." She paused, sighing. "We used to be best buddies, And now it's like we're not, I wish you would tell me why!" She began to plead, still hearing no response. "Do you want to cause some michief? It doesn't have to be mischief..." She heard some movement as her hopes built up before hearing his voice...

"Go away, _."

"Okay, bye..." _ sung in a sad voice, walking away alone.

-9 Year Old Reader, 12 Year Old Loki-

_ hadn't seen Loki for years now. She would often question Thor on his disappearance, but even his brother didn't seem to know. She decided to try again. She approached the big wooden door and knocked.

"Do you want to cause some mischief?" She sung, full of hope. "Or play some spells on the maids? I think your company is overdue, I've started playing with Thor!" She sung hoping it would get his attention. "It gets a little lonely, pranking all by myself, Just watching the hours tick by..." _ closed her eyes, walking away, her heart aching. She missed her bestfriend.

-15 Year Old Reader, 18 Year Old Loki-

_ wasn't going to give up this time. It had been far too long since she saw her bestfriend. She strode to the big wooden door and knocked.

"Loki, please I know you're in there..." Her voice had matured and was soft and comforting. "I have been asking where you've been..." She sighed. "Thor says, "have courage" and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you..." She knocked again. "Just let me in... We only have each other, It's just you and me... What are we gonna do?" She thought of all the old times of the two.

"Do you want to cause some mischief?" _ began to sniff, letting tears fall from her eyes and escape down her cheeks. Her sniffs began to turn into sobs as she sat outside the door, head in hands. She then heard a click of a lock... Her sobs grew silent as she listened intently, hoping it wasn't her imagination...

"_-" She heard an unfamiliar voice say her name... Unless... It had been ten years... Had she really forgotten his voice or had it changed that much? She slowly turned her head to look up at a boy.

"Loki?" She questioned, jumping up, wiping her face. The boy stared at her, he looked surprised, as did she. "You've-"

"-Changed." They both said at the same time, slightly smiling at one another. "You're-"

"-Taller..." They both did it again, this time laughing. They then just stood in silence for a few minutes, taking it all in. Then suddenly, _ jumped at Loki, wrapping her arms around him, giving him a warm hug. He froze, hesitating before slowly responding and doing the same.

"I missed you." _ whispered.

"And as I did you." Loki said quietly.

"Why did you lock yourself away all these years?" She pulled out of the hug, causing Loki to frown.

"I..." He sighed. "I cannot be your friend." He looked down, hurt flashed across _'s face.

"And why not?" She gasped, her voice wavering.

"Because I am not who I thought I was... I have been lied to." He didn't look at her still.

"Loki- What do you mean?! You aren't making any sense-"

"That's the whole point! My whole life doesn't make any sense!" He snapped, causing her the step back. She'd never seen him this angry before. His anger soon faded as his expression softened. "Please, forgive me." He whispered, shaking his head. "I am a monster." _ seemed shocked by his words, stepping towards him.

"A monster? Why would you say that?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Loki took a deep breath.

"I am not Asgardian." He paused. "I am... A Frost Giant." He didn't look at her not wanting to see her expression. He didn't to see her scared... He then felt a warm hand grabbing his, causing him to look down at his hand, confused. "Why are you not scared?" He questioned, looking down at her.

"Because I have nothing to be afraid of, Loki. You're still the same to me..." _ gave him a small smile. "Is that why you locked yourself away all these years?" He nodded, looking down. "You have nothing to be ashamed of." She then embraced him again, but he pushed her away. "Loki?"

"Do you not understand?" His expression had changed to anger. "I could hurt you! I am a MONSTER!" He shouted, causing her to flinch. "I could kill you. I am dangerous." He turned to go back into his room, but _ grabbed his arm.

"You wouldn't hurt me." She said confidently. "I know you-"

"You know NOTHING!" He pulled his arm away, turning back to her again, tears in his eyes.

"You still wouldn't hurt me!" She shouted back. "You wouldn't..." She choked on her tears. "You couldn't." She stepped towards him, going to grab his hand again when he reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. He held it in a tight grip, causing her to whimper. "Loki-" She tried to get away, but it only made it more painful. Loki's anger began to fade as he realised he was hurting her... He had betrayed her trust... He let go, shaking his head.

"I'm- I'm..." He looked at her face, searching. "I'm sorry." He then turned and ran back into his room, shutting the door with an almighty bang and locking it. _ stood holding her arm, crying.

She'd lost her bestfriend... Again.


End file.
